The present invention relates to a springing or suspension construction for making mattresses and the like.
As is known, springing or suspension constructions conventionally used for making paddings and mattresses are usually made starting from spring elements which, in their most evolved patterns, provide to use independent bagged-in springs, made of a metal material, and, in particular, of a piano steel and the like.
Such a pattern allows to provide an anatomically proper lying for a user, even from a moisture standpoint, since, because of a bellow sort of effect, a good air exchange is achieved.
However, the above mentioned approach has the drawback that the inner structure of the springs is made of a steel material, thereby providing an electromagnetic wave receiving and reflecting mass, affected by a comparatively high amount of electromagnetical waves generated by TV sets cellular phones, computers, telecontrol devices, high voltage apparatus, radars, artificial satellites and so on, as well as other electric apparatus.
In such a condition, the human body, in particular during a rest period thereof, is immersed in an environment which is objectable from a health standpoint.